


Together Again

by Natasha_Stark29



Series: Tony, the great White Wolf [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Transformation, Blood and Injury, Crying, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Gore, Missing in Action, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Stark29/pseuds/Natasha_Stark29
Summary: A simple mission takes a turn for the worst when Tony gets kidnapped by HYDRA. Losing all communication to him, the team is forced to confirm his cause of death, K.I.A.Ten years later, Ahana Stark, Tony Stark's younger adopted sister takes reign of Stark Industries and sets to clear her brothers name. What she wasn't expecting on a normal Monday, is to find a badly battered and injured wolf, panting under her desk. White fur matted with blood and one of it's paw laying painfully crooked, Ahana takes pity on it and brings it home. But those eyes look eerily familiar, tho?It can't be....can it?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Harley Keener/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Ahana Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Sam Wilson, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Ahana Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Tony, the great White Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! It's so good to be back! I was so busy going to med school that I just didn't have time for a story, but now that I got in, I'm like why not? So, here you go!
> 
> P.S - The updates are gonna be kinda late, since I'm in the middle of moving out of house, but I'll promise you, I'll make sure I keep this story going!
> 
> Lots of love, Vithya <3

"One caramel macchiato with skimmed milk for Ahana!" the Starbucks barista hollers her name and Ahana closes her laptop and ambles her way to the pick-up counter and grabs her coffee and sends a small smile at the barista. Ahana lifts her cup to her lips when she notices a number with a heart at the end, just below the check-box with _skimmed milk_ checked. She turns back at the barista and he winks at her, his smile brightening even more. Ahana looks back down at her cup and huffs out a laughter and turns back at him, and lifts her left hand and shows him her diamond-gold wedding ring. _I'm married_ she mouths at him and chuckles at his spluttering, continues walking back to her table and clearing it when she hears a throat clearing at the back of her. Zipping her back, she turns to see the same barista, looking at her with a sheepish smile "I'm so sorry, Mrs Stark-" "It's Mrs. Barnes, actually" Ahana corrects and the barista chuckles awkwardly "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Barnes, I really didn't know that you are married I'm so sorr-" "Kid, it's okay. It happens quite alot, so no harm done" Ahana soothes him before grabbing her working bag and her handbag "I'm already late, but it's nice to meet you..." "Zane" "Zane. It's nice to meet you, bye!" Ahana greets before hurrying her way to her car.

Halfway to Stark Industries, her phone rings and she takes a peek at her phone and sees her husband's name on the caller id. Ahana smiles adoringly before connecting her phone to the car's bluetooth and answers the call. "Hey, husband of mine" she coos sweetly and Bucky chuckles at the other end "Morning, wife of mine. Missed you this morning.:" he says and Ahana hums apologetically "I'm sorry, babe. I had a call for an early meeting and I had to go. Investors meeting, I miss one and the whole building will come crumbling down" she jokes "Don't sell yourself short, doll. You're doing great...he'd be proud of you, ya know?" he softly says and Ahana's eyes water "Yeah, yeah..he'd be proud" her voice cracks "Today's the day....isn't it?" he asks softly and Ahana hums. The car is silent as she parks her car in her designated parking and turns her engine off, sighing heavily and leaning back on her seat, eyes closed. "Sweet thing?" Bucky calls and Ahana hums again "I just really miss him...like I keep thinking that, maybe I didn't give up easily, maybe he would be still alive-" " Sweet thing, don't even go there. You did not kill your brother! We checked every nook and cranny and we couldn't find him, so it's not your fault, never was" Bucky says sternly and Ahana hums before taking a deep breath and fixing her hair "Kayh, babe. I'm late and I have to go, I'll call you when I finish work." "Kayh, love you" "Love you, more" she says and ends her call.

Entering the building, she smiles at the receptionist when her PA comes bustling in, her hair harried and her high-heels clacking loudly on the granite flooring. "Kat, you okay?" she asks as she eyes her up concernly and Kat looks at her, her panic welling up. "One of the investor canceled on the meeting but now we have two site meetings AND a conference call to Japan-" "Kat, Kat. Relax, take a deep breath and look at me. Okay? Now, slowly, one by one" Ahana soothes her and Kat takes a deep breath before straightening up and looks at Ahana "One of our investor, Mr. Akino, canceled the meeting this morning, so we can push forward the following two site visits-" "To?" "The new Stark Medical Centre building site and the existing residency building site-" "And how is the progress?" "It's going well, the framework is done and they want you to see it before they seal it off with cement" "And then?" "And then, you have a conference call with Ms. Debowski-" "From?" "Russia, she wants to discuss about some funding issues and its urgent, according to her" :"Mmm" "And then you have the shareholder meeting at level 6-" "Time?" "Afternoon at 4" Kat finishes and switches off her StarkTab and looks at Ahana. " So far, this is today's agenda, but, I'll let you know if there's any shifts in it" "Then, okay. You're dismissed" Ahana shoos her off as she enters her office and places her bags in one corner and starts her coffee machine.

Ahana is skimming through her file cabinet when she hears faint whimpering. Ahana stops searching and looks around her office, everything is still in it's place. She shrugs abd continues searching when the whimpering sound is followed by a scratching on the carpeted floor. Ahana gives up her searching and walks around her office, her ears keen on the sound. She goes around every nook and cranny and even as far as searching the corridor of her floor. Nothing, not even a single soul. Ahana walks back when her eyes zero on something under her table and her whole body freezes and she closes the door of her office slowly before tip-toeing her way to her desk. She holds her breath as she slowly lowers her upper body to see under her table and she takes a sharp inhale. It's a wolf. A white wolf. A huge white wolf under her table, panting and whimpering, his paws slowly pawing at her shoes. That's when she sees the wolf's hind leg bent painfully and her expression softens. She always had a soft spot for animals and the wolf looks domestic enough and she slides to her knees and slowly reaches the wolf's fur. The wolf snarls weakly and shrinks even further to the back. "It's okay, baby boy. I'm not gonna hurt you" she says and lifts her hands up and then slowly shows her palms to the wolf's muzzle. 

The wolf sniffs her palms and finally buts his head to her palm, nuzzling into it. Ahana chuckles and then slowly slides her hand across the wolf's blood-matted fur. "What on earth happened to you, baby boy?" she whispers and the wolf, suprisingly, whines to her question and Ahana huffs. "And your a smart one, huh?" she teases and the wolf manages an eyeroll and lays his head on her lap, his breathing laboured. She skims her fingertips lightly on his injured hind leg and winces "Took a bad fall, baby boy?" she asks and the wolf huffs and Ahana hums sympathetically, continues to pet the fur, thinking what she should do next. "We need a doctor-" she says when the wolf snaps his head and growls at her, his sharp teeth baring at her. Ahana backs up and her back hits the chair at the back "Okay, okay, sorry, baby boy. But I'm not a doctor and is we don't treat that" she says pointing to its injured leg "It might infect and harm you" she placates and the wolf lowers his head whines. Ahana chuckles and scoots forwardand gently places the wolf's head on her lap. She soothingly strokes his head "I..I have this friend, well he's more my brother's friend but, yeah, he's a doctor-" the wolf snarls warningly but Ahana shushes him :"relax, he isn't those cynical ones, he's actually quite nice. What do you say, I call him up and let him patch you up and we'll send him back right away, just for the leg, nothing more, nothing less" she offers and after a long time the wolf nuzzles her lap and whines.

Ahana chuckles "I'll take that as a yes, then" and scratches the wolf's ears and it rumbles like a train. "You're like a big puppy, baby boy" she teases and switches her phone on and scrolls through her contacts until she reaches _Bruce Banner_ and slides right to call him up. After a few rings, Bruce picks up the phone "ello?" he answers, his voice thick with sleep and it's followed by another rumble at the back. Ahana grimaces "Hey, Bruce" she greets "Hey! Ahana, what's up? You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine, I just need your help, a teeny tiny help" she asks and hears a thump followed by another deep voice before Bruce speaks back "What? Are you okay? Need the Avenge-" "Woah! No! No need for the Avengers, I just need your help, it's...it's an injured animal" "I think I'm hearing it wrong, but, did you say there's an animal in your office?" "Yeah... it's a wolf..." she says, biting her lips and hears Bruce curse at the other end "Ahana!" "I know, I know, but Bruce it's injured and he really likes me, if he was really dangerous, it would have chewed me off-" "Not helping, Ahana" "-which it didn't, so don't worry. It's safe but not for long if the wound is not treated." she says and Bruce sighs heavily "Please, Bruce. Pretty please with a cherry on top?" she offers and Bruce chuckles quietly "Okay, okay, fine. I'll come but please be safe" "I will, thank you and bye!" she says and cuts the call.

Ahana looks down at the wolf, which is slumbering on top of her and chuckles while soothingly running her fingers through his fur. "Shit!" she exclaims when she realises that it's time for her to go to the site meeting and immediately calls her PA. "Hey, Kat, minor changes, let Pepper go to the site visit" she says "But, she's on maternity leave" "Fuck! Uhh, who is on the team?" "Jackson, team leader, but he's on emergency leave" "Who else?" "Oh! Zeeta, RnD manager" "Then email her the details and ask her to go, I can't, a little busy, sorry and can we conference the shareholder's meeting here, in my office?" "Yeah, just zoom call from your place, but, are you okay?" "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine just a little tired but I'm good. Just conference those calls for me, thanks." she greets before ending her call when the door to her office knocks. The wolf which was previously slumbering on her lap, perks up and starts snarling but Ahana shushes him with a hand on his head "Relax, baby boy, just Bruce" she says "Come in, Bruce" she calls out and Bruce comes in, his doctor bag and stethoscope in hand. "Hey, sorry to call you early" Ahana apologizes but Bruce waves her off "Nah, it's okay. So, where's our wolf?" he asks and Ahana gestures at her lap and Bruce slowly pads forward until he kneels beside Ahana "Wow....he's beautiful, I mean blood aside, he's beautiful" Bruce says as he gently lowers his palm towards the wolf's muzzle and the wolf gently sniffs his hand and whines before laying his head on Ahana's lap.

Bruce and Ahana chuckle before Bruce shifts to the wolf's leg and takes a look at it. Bruce gently presses the wound and slowly lifts the leg and turns it gently left and right and hums. "How bad, Bruce?" Ahana asks worriedly "No broken bones but his ligament is a little torn up, but, don't worry no surgery needed, for now I'd recommend a cast and plenty of rest, it'll heal up in a week or two" Bruce says and Ahana sighs in relieve "Oh, thank God". After the check-up, Bruce packs his things into his bag and takes a seat beside her "So, what now? That leg will take at minimum one week to heal and you can't keep it at you office" he deadpans and Ahana sighs "I don't know, I'll just bring him to the compund" "And the rest?" "One way or another, they'll know, so, better let them know now." she says, petting the wolf, the wolf rolling over and nuzzling his muzzle into Ahana's blouse, rumbling happily. Bruce chuckles "He really loves you, huh?" "Yeah" Ahana answers with a smile. Bruce checks his watch and curses before hugging Ahana "I have to go, another appoinment with doctor but let me know if there's any discomfort, kay?" "Yeah, sure. Hey, how's the surrogacy?' "It's okay so far, they planted both mine and Thor's swimmers into Jane's egg, now its the waiting game. Today, he wants to inform whether the fertilization is succesful or not" he says. "Hmm, good luck anyways and yeah, I'll inform if anything" she says and Bruce kisses her head once before exiting her office. "Guess now it's just me and you, huh baby boy?" she says, scratching his head and the wolf whines as an answer.

The rest of the day goes by with Ahana finishing her tasks with the wolf on her lap and it's the end of the day. Ahana is contemplating on how to transport the wolf when her phone rings and it's her husband. "Hey, babe you done?" Bucky answers and Ahana smiles "Hey, yeah I'm done, but, babe I need your help" "You okay?" "I'm fine, I just need your help, can't say it on the phone, can you drop by o your way here?" "Uhh, I still have a few mission reports but, yeah, sure I'll be there in five?" "Yeah, sounds great, thanks" "I love you" "Love you more" she says and hangs up. Ahana is scrolling through her Instagram when the wolf starts whining and tossing in it's sleep. She immediately puts her phone down and gently places her hand on top of the wolf's head, stroking it's fur "Hey, baby boy, it's okay, your fine, your safe, it's okay" she whispers and after sometime the wolf slowly goes back to sleep. Another five minutes and the door to her office opens and her husband pokes his head into the room. "Hey, babe" he greets before coming near her and freezes at the wolf in her lap "What is that?!" he whisper-shouts, pointing at the wolf "A wolf" Ahana deadpans and Bucky rolls his eyes. "I know, but what's it doing here?" he asks and she beckons him to her side, slowly. Bucky tip toes and gingerly sits beside "I don't know where he came from, cause I found it this morning under my desk, like this." she points at the blood "caked in blood and whining. He's leg was bent so I called Bruce and he came took a look at it and cast it" she says pointing at the cast "and he said that it'll take atleast a week or two for it to heal, and I can't keep it here, so I thought about bringing it to the compound?" she finishes that sentence with a question and looks at her husband. Bucky looks at the wolf and then looks at her "Who's gonna take care of it?" "I'll do it. I found him and he isn't close to anyone else, plus if the pap knows, the next we want is pet control and this big guy in a cage" "Your work?" "I'll just work from home, babe, don't worry, I'll do it, plus" she adds mischievously "I think it'll be a great practice when we have our own kids, hm?" she says and Bucky chuckles and pecks her on the lips "Other's will get a dog, but only you, babe, will get a wolf" he says teasingly and Ahana chuckles "I'm a Stark, what do you expect?", they both laugh.

As careful as they can be, Ahana let's Bucky carry the wolf through the back door using the maintenance lift and she picks both of them up, the wolf securely at the back of the car. "How was it?" Ahana suddenly asks and Bucky raises an eyebrow at her "The mass, for him" she clarifies and Bucky sighs and takes her hand in his "Yeah, it was nice, everyone was there and most of his employees and his fans except..." "except me. I know, I know how it looks but...but I can't look at the grave or his picture without thinking that I was also a part of it, I can't go and celebrate when I feel like a murderer" she says, her voice cracking and tears stream on her cheeks. Ahana stops the car at the side and cries, her grip on the steering wheel tight. Bucky hugs her and kisses the side of her head, reassuring her, the couple mourning the lost of a family and a friend. The wolf's whines makes Ahana wipe her tears and look back through the rear mirror "I'm fine baby boy, just...I'm fine" she says before starting the engine and drives off to the Avengers compound.

Reaching the compound, the guard, Stan, opens the gate and gives them a salute before she drives off and parks at her place. Ahana gets off the car and Bucky carries the wolf to their shared room and gently drops the wolf into the bathtub. The wolf shakes his fur and looks at her and Ahana chuckles at him "I know, this is mine and Bucky's room and you're now in the compound, a place where my friends are and it's home" she says as she turns the hand shower on and tests the temperature, a nice hot water. "FRI?" "Yes, Miss Stark? How may I help you?" FRIDAY speaks and the wolf growls and Ahana puts her hand on her head and strokes him "Shh, it's okay. It's just the A.I on the ceiling, don't worry" she soothes and the wolf calms and lays his head on the lip of the tub. "FRI, can you order those organic dog shampoo?" "Any specifics?" "Uhh, something that can disinfect and also keep his fur soft?" "Noted, the shampoo will be delivered to your room, Miss" "Thanks, babygirl" and Ahana slowly let's the hot water cascade through the wolf's fur, the blood on his fur rinsing off, the fur pearly white.

She keeps the steady stream of hot water when someone knocks on the bathroom door and Bucky enters, in his hand a box of dog shampoo and conditioners. "Hey, saw this outside and here" he gives the box and kisses her lips "How's our wolf doing?" "He's enjoying his little spa session" Ahana replies with a laugh and gives the shower head to Bucky as she opens the shampoo and lathers it on the wolf's fur, slowly cleaning the blood and dirt in the fur, humming a soothing tone as she does it. "So, they know" Bucky starts and Ahana stiffens "About?" "Both the wolf and your absence" "And?" "They are okay with the absence and excited about the wolf. Rhodey and Steve wants to talk toy you, tho" and Ahaa huffs "Of course they do" she says and continues bathing the wolf. After bathing and drying - hallelujah for hairdryers, his fur is thick! -Ahana and Bucky brings the wolf to the common room, the other Avengers already in their pyjamas, watching some kind of movies, and sits at the love seat at the far corner. "Hey," she greets and Rhodey pauses the movies and walks towards her, stopping when the wolf at her feet growls threateningly. Ahana shushes him and beckons Rhodey "Hey" she greets him and he hugs her, tight and burries his face into her neck, the other Avenger following, the wolf unknowingly walking away from the group hug.

"You okay?" Steve asks and Ahana nods "The day felt a little shitty but that guy" she gestures at the wolf and beckons him towards her, stroking his fur "made it better, so, I'm fine now" she says, a small smile in her face. Clint comes and sits beside her "So, how did you find this guy?" he asks and Ahana huffs before she recounts the whole day, her husband glowering when she says about the barista that flirted with her, Ahana laughing at it. It was late midnight, when the last of the, Steve and Rhodey, go back to their room and Bucky carries her to the room, the wolf following them. He drops her on the bed and climbs beside her and brings her into his arms when a furry furball comes in between, the wolf shoving his face and body on top of Ahana. Bucky stares at the wolf before Ahana's laughter breaks him out of his stupor and he grumps at the wolf, happily slumbering on top of her. Ahana laughs subsides "Come here, Grumpy pants, this side for you and Bucky cuddles up to her right side and dozes of instantly. Ahana rolls her eyes and kisses her forehead before kissing the wolf and closing her eyes. A faint kiss on her right and a nuzzle on her left is all she feels before she goes to deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warmth, Love, Mine are the first thing Tony learns...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Another day another chapter! <3
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Love, Vithya <3

The first thing Tony wakes up to is fingers running through his fur and he stiffens immediately. The hand stops but a whisper follows it, soothing and calm, the fingers scratching behind his ears. _Warmth_ is what he thinks and he opens his eyes and meets another set of chocolate-brown eyes, staring down at him, gaze full of love. _Love_ is the other thought that comes in his mind and he snuggles further into the human- he doesn't know her name, was it Ahana? Whatever -thus, his human. _Mine_ is the third thing that comes to his mind when his muzzle is assaulted by the very delicious scent of bacon and meat. His tongue rolls out and his human chuckles softly before kissing his head "Got hungry, baby boy?" his human asks and he whines- he can't use words anyways -and wakes up and stretches, licks his human, once, and pads out of the bedroom to the kitchen. There, handling the stove, is a blond human, shirtless and is humming softly as he flips the bacon and puts it on the plate next to him. He whines and the blond human startles and turns to him "Hey there big guy, you hungry?" he asks and Tony whines again, making the blond human laugh. The blond human then puts four pieces of bacon and sets the plate on the floor, near the dining table "Bon Appétit, big guy" he says before he goes back cooking.

Tony is on his third piece of bacon, when the brunette human, that slept with his human, comes to the kitchen and immediately ruffles his fur. Tony snarls a little- he slept with HIS human! HIS! -but remains seated near his breakfast. The brunette human rolls hie eyes and steals a piece of bacon from the blond human. "Buck!" the blond human hits his hands with the spoon? large spoon? in his hand and someone laughs at the back.Tony lifts his head and sees his human and she comes near him and kneels infront of him, strokes his fur and kisses the top of his head "Morning, baby boy" she whispers before she goes back to the two humans near the stove. The brunette human scoffs "Hmph, know the big lug gets all the kisses. And what I get? Dog saliva kisses" he pouts and his human snorts "You want me to give those to someone else?" she asks with a raised eyebrow and Bucky whines before settling with a pout but his human kisses the pout away and the brunette smiles again.

"You need more, baby boy?" his human asks, a loving hand through his fur and Tony whines- bacon aside, he's huge! Some raw meat should do it -and his human chuckles before ordering it to the voice above. His human's hand is still in his fur as the other humans come to the kitchen for breakfast and the table is soon packed with humans and voices. Still hungry, Tony ignores all the voices and rests his head on his human's lap and closes his eyes, waiting for his raw meat cuisine.

Ahana is busily talking with Steve when a weight settles on her lap, and she looks down and huffs when he sees her wolf dozing off on her lap. "He really loves you" Steve's voice startles Ahana and she looks back at him with a pleased smile "Yeah, he's like this big baby in an adult's body. He looks damn scary but still wants cuddles and will purr like a train on your lap. He's special or a very tactile guy, I'm lucky" she says and smirks at Bucky's affronted look "You said marrying me made you lucky!" "Babe, there can be two things that make someone lucky, and just because I said that doesn't mean what I said about our marriage isn't true" she placates and smooches him on the lips. "Ew, Mom and Dad are kissing!" Clint squaks and splutters when Ahana and Bucky flips him off. Ahana is distractedly chewing her food when she sees the tiniest scar on top of the wolf's right eye. She frowns and bends down to check it and there it was, a small but prominent brown scar, stark contrast with her wolf's white fur. She keeps running her thumb over the scar repeatedly when Bucky's voice brings her back to reality "Babe! you okay? I called you so many times" her husband looks at her worriedly and slides his arm across her shoulder, pulling her against her.

"You okay? You spaced-out" Bucky says when Ahana hums absentmindedly "Yeah...just saw this scar, and it..." she sighs and scratches her head "Call me crazy...but I know that scar" "Which one?" and Ahana points out the scar on the wolf's right eye "I know that scar because I've seen it" "Where?" "Tony. He had that scar when Howard threw a beer bottle at his head and it missed by an inch but the glass still cut his right eyebrow. I know that cause I was the one that treated the damn thing!" she says, her eyes widening. "I know it's crazy, hell it even might be but...what if?" "What if what?" Steve snaps and Ahana flinches, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's with that tone?" "Ahana, be real, it's ten years already, it's remotely impossible if he's alive! He's dead!" "And how do you know? Maybe he isn't!" "We were there on the site! You were not!" "Steven" Bucky warns him but Steve ignores him. "We were there on site while you was in the building calling the whole operation to a halt! You stopped it! You made it sure that he couldn't be found!" :Don't you dare! I called it off because I knew it was taking a toll on ALL OF YOU! And call it selfish but I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE MY HUSBAND WHEN I LOST MY BROTHER!" Ahana screams, her breath coming in short pants.

"It's still ten years-" "Your bestfriend came out okay and alive, why can't my brother?" "Bucky came back but he isn't the same!" "So, it's okay for you to get your Bucky back changed or not and it's not for me to get my brother back?! Are you crazy?! Or just plain selfish?!" "He won't even remember you-" "Bucky barely knew your name! He still calls you Steve instead of Stevie for God sake!" "Don't!" "Why? It hurts doesn't it?! To call out?! You called me out on the whole operation shit show when you would have done the same thing, without thinking twice! Don't bullshit me, Rogers!" and both Ahana and Steve are up and breathing at each other's face, red with anger, both with their fist clenched. "Why do you even care? You called it off-" "BECAUSE I KNEW HE WAS DEAD! I KNEW BECAUSE J WAS READING ME THE VITALS AND THE VITALS STOPPED! I KNEW MY BROTHER WAS DEAD THE MINUTE THE SUIT WAS CRUSHED LIKE A FUCKING TIN CAN!-" "AND YOU STILL CALLED IT OFF!" "WHY DO YOU CARE?!" "BECAUSE I LOVED HIM!" Steve bellows and the whole kitchen now silent, the wolf also startled awake and looking at them with concern. "Yeah?" Ahana huffs with no mirth at all "Cause maybe love isn't all that is needed to save a loved one" and she silently walks to her room, the wolf quietly padding behind her.

Ahana sits on her bed and let's her tears flow freely, her chest heaving with each inhale and exhale and her wolf nuzzling her arms, whining softly. The bedroom door opens and closes and Bucky pads towards her, sitting beside her silently. "Shouldn't you be with him?" she asks and Bucky just hums "I'm serious, I just used you for my fight and insulted you at the same time, you should hate me" "I don't hate you, never will, never am, never could" "I just-" "I would have said the same thing if I was in your place and you were in mine. And Steve's an idiot, he confesses his undying love and then screams at you, so dumb" Bucky says and Ahana chuckles before the door opening and closing one more time, this time her wolf snarling. "Baby boy, shh, it's okay, I'm fine" she soothes, running her fingers through his fur, the wolf relaxes only slightly. Steve pads slowly to Ahana's other side and gently takes her hand "So...I was an idiot" he says and Ahana doubles over laughing " Yeah, yeah you are but we're both dumb when it comes to that self-sacrafying idiot" he teases and the three of them laugh, her wolf safely nestled in between her feet.

Tony was peacefully dozing in between the three humans, when a loud alarm starts blaring and he startles awake, the soft arms around him keeping him from bolting. His human is softly whispering and soothing him as the both blond and brunette human start padding outside of the room. "Call me when you leave?" his human whispers to the brunette and the brunette hums before they both kiss and the brunette runs out. His human sighs "Guess it's just me and you, baby boy" she says and hops on the bed, patting her lap for him. Tony immediately leaps on the bed and curls up on top of her, the food and stress taking a huge toll on him.

Ahana is mindlessly searching through the internet when an idea comes to her mind. "J?" she calls out "Yes, Miss Stark" JARVIS replies softly, as to not disturb the wolf on her lap. " Has there been any news on runaway animals? Dogs? Canines? Wolfs?" she asks and JARVIS searches quietly and finally projects his findings "As a matter of fact there is. 15 reports of a runaway wolf spotted in the City Hall Park and the Colombus Park" "And no one took action on it?" "There was also a similar incident last year, another runaway wolf but it turned out to be a massive dog. The owner turned up minutes later" "Show me that incident" and JARVIS screens the detailed report and the picture of the dog and "That looks alot like my wolf" Ahana looks down at her wolf sees alot of resemblance and she gasps "J? Where did they take the dog?" "There is no report saying that the dog is safely at home and...it seems like the family didn't even exist" "Huh?" "The neighbourhood the owner stayed, claims that the house he was staying was homely but the minute he got the dog, the next morning, it was empty" "Like no one lived there, or..." "Lived there long enough to get to the dog" "Wolf, it's a wolf. It's to big for a dog"

"What was the owner's name?" and JARVIS starts finding through his database when FRIDAY interrupts them "I'm sorry, Miss Stark but Sargent Barnes insisted to talk to you and it's urgent" FRIDAY says and Ahana frowns at the worried tone "Yeah, connect him in, babygirl" and the speaker crackles with her husbands voice "Ahana!" "Babe, what's wrong?" "It's HYDRA and...and" "And what?!" "The wolf...they are after your wolf!" "Why?" "They said... it's Tony, Ahana, it's Tony! You have Tony right on your lap!" Bucky breathes and Ahana's heart stutters and looks down at the wolf on her lap :and cries when Bucky shouts "No!" "Babe! Babe! What's wrong?!" "Ahana, go to the basement! HYDRA are coming there!" "And I'm not letting them put their grubby hands on my brother again" she says sternly and cuts the call off before she commands the Iron Man suit. THe flies toward her and assembles itself around her and it fits like a glove. She wastes no time and carries the wolf, the walls of her bedroom crumbling around her "Shit! J, give me the quickest pathway to the interrogation vault and make it quick!" she orders and JARVIS immediately conjures up a way and screens it in her HUD.

"Stark!" a Russian voice barks from behind and Ahana boosts up her thrusters and speeds up to the vault, her wolf safely cradled in her arms. "Give me back my dog!" "Fuck you! This is my brother!" she counters and prays hard to get to the vault. The vault is near her when a bomb goes ricocheting off the wall and blasts near her face. Ahana instinctively curls around the wolf and her back takes the hit, sending her careening into the vault by the blast force. "J! Lock the vault!" Ahana screeches and JARVIS immediately bolts up the vault, the bullet proof shielding activated. Ahana breathes a sigh of relieve and slumps to the floor, bullet shots and the Hulk's roar a distant noise. Ahana checks her reflection on the vault's opposite wall and winces when she sees blood trickling out of her head and her back aches like fuck. She slides her eyes to her wolf and sees it panting in the corner, scooting forward and placing a gentle hand on it's fur.

"Hey, baby boy...you okay?" she asks softly and her wolf whimpers but rolls over and Ahana checks him over but no injury and Ahana sighs, her head woozy from the blood and her eyes slowly as she slides to her side and passes out, armor and everything.

Tony whimpers and pads over to his human and nudges her face and arms but his human is not moving, he whines but there is no movement then he starts licking and huffing on top of his human but no luck, his human is still unconscious. Tony mulls over his option and comes with an idea, if he wants to get help for his human, then he has to shift. So, he shifts, and it's hell! It's been almost 10 years since his first shift and he winces as he hears his bones cracking and twisting, elongating to a normal human bone. His muscle is stretched and his whole world gets turned upside down as he curls onto himself and focuses on shifting himself. The next he knows, his on the floor kneeling, his two human legs folded under him and his arms on his head, covering his ears. Tony then stretches and stands on both feet, a little dizzy at first but slowly getting the hang of it, walking towards his human. He shakes her "Hey, hey, you okay? Uhh, human you okay?" he asks but his human is still not opening her eyes but then he taps the metal helmet and the voice from inside speaks.

"Sir" the voice says and Tony startles before taking a deep breath "Uhh, hi..?" "Hello, sir" "Uhh, can ask help?" "Calling all Avengers to the interrogation vault, Miss Stark is unconscious" the voice calls and then Tony looks down at himself before he asks the voice again "Uhh...clothes?" and the metal suit then comes off his human and wraps around him. Tony panics before the voice calmly soothes him "It's okay, sir, I'm not going to hurt you" the voice says and Tony relaxes. He gently lifts his human's head and places it in his lap before resting against the wall and waits for the other humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, chapter 2, also, this Tony has been with HYDRA for 10 yrs, as a wolf, so he doesn't know how to function as a human yet, so his vocab is limited, that doesn't mean he is dumb! He is smart, it's just that his attitude and communication is a little weird. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are most welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Another chapter today!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings -Smut (not between stevetony), Blood and Violence

Bucky's heart is pounding against his rib cage as he sprints and skids through the compound hallways, JARVIS's warnings running through his head. When he gets to the vault, he sees atleast four HYDRA goons standing, guarding the door, their weapons held high to aim at the hostages inside. Bucky slowly shadows himself against the walls and skirts through to the vault entrance, the rest of the Avengers signalling him in his comms. A muffled thud and a knife slash is heard and Bucky sees Clint from the vents and Tasha from the other side of the floor, Steve commanding the rest to keep guard outside. Bucky silently reloads his M4A1 rifle and attaches his silencer and waits in the shadow, easily taking down the two nearest goons when he hears a gun cocking right behind him and the muzzle pushing against his temple. Bucky closes his eyes and silently curses "Well, well, well, if it isn't the great Winter Soldier." the thick Russian accent mocks him and the guy pushes Bucky to the room, the gun still at aimed at his head.

"Came here to see your wife? We killed her" the voice mocks and Bucky clenches his right hand, his left tightening around his rifle. "I should have known you would have gone soft. Getting married having a wife, huh!" the voice taunts him and Bucky keeps his mouth shut, confirming that the Avengers are close through his comms. "What do you want?" he asks finally and the voice barks out a bitter laughter "Your wife, if possible, but most importantly the dog with her" the voice sneers "Why?" "That dumb dog escaped our facility!" "Experimenting on animals now? That's low even for you" "Do not taunt me! I'll kill your wife!" "Does it really matter when you said that you already killed my wife?' Bucky asks even as his heart crumbles inside him. The voice laughs and turns Bucky to face him and Bucky gapes "Yelena?" "Why? Thought I was someone else?" she sneers and points her gun right at his forehead. " _What is she doing here?_ " Tasha hisses in his comms but Bucky doesn't rely, to stunned to see his ex-partner infront of him.

"You were supposed to be mine! You ran out on me! And now, a wife?!" Yelena shrieks but Bucky only hears Clint's silent footsteps into the vault through the vents. "We were working together Yelena, I never had feelings for you" Bucky says, his expression stormy "And please don't tell me this whole shebang is cause you can't keep your panties from twisting cause I have a wife" he grits and Yelena chuckles sinisterly "Oh, don't worry, _moya vozlyublennaya_ , I came here for the dog but what a suprise when I saw your wife, and I was like, why not both?" she taunts and Bucky grits his teeth. " _I'm in the vault, Ahana is injured but the...suit is holding her, no signs of the wolf_ " Clint says in the comms and Bucky smirks. As quick as he can he uses his metal arm and bats the gun away and grabs the back of Yelena's neck, slams her into the wall and points his gun into the small of her back, pressing himself against her. "Tell this to whoever sent you here, you wanna show who's the boss, you come after me. You touch my wife, and the next thing he's gonna get are crates full of HYDRA cadavers with a bow tied to it. Eto moye pervoye i posledneye preduprezhdeniye. Poydem snova za moyey zhenoy, i ya klyanus', chto razorvu kazhdogo iz vas na chasti i kuski, ya prigotovlyu ikh i zastavlyu ikh s"yest' ikh. YA delal eto ran'she i sdelayu eto snova." Bucky grits as he let's go of Yelena and shoots the wall beside her.

He turns and shoots another few goons, blood splashing against his face and slashes a few of them. By the time Steve and the others get there, Bucky is covered in blood and is marching his way to the vault entrance, punching the code and bolting to his wife's side. Ahana is barely breathing and the Iron Man suit is gently holding her. Bucky ignores the suit as he slowly carries his unconscious wife to the medical. "'ucky?.." his wife mutters softly and Bucky chokes back a sob "I'm here, moya dorogaya zhena, I'm here, you'll be alright" he syas as he carries her to the med bay.

Steve looks at Bucky as he and Natasha carry Ahana away and sighs. His attention then turn to the Iron Man suit, if Ahana wasn't in it, then there must be someone else, and the wolf is gone. Steve slowly pads towards the half bent Iron Man suit and crouches in front of it. "J? Disassemble the suit." he orders and immediately hears a distinct whimper, as the suit opens and reveals a man inside. Steve is momentarily shocked before he gently touches the man and the man's head shoots up, fear in his eyes. Steve inhales sharply and distinctively hears a curse behind him "Tony...?" he asks and the man nods "Who..you?" and Steve cries, hugging the man. The man stiffens before relaxing into his hold, burying his face into Steve's neck. Steve tightens his hold around the man and mutters into his hair. Steve lets go a while later, but keeps his arms loosely around the man "Tones..? I'm Steve, your...your friend, and they" he says as he shows the rest of them "are your family...okay?" he slowly says and Tony nods slowly "St've...?" Tony asks pointing at him and Steve nods, smiling.

Someone comes behind him and crouches beside him "Tones...it's me Rhodey.." he whispers, his eyes glistening with tears. "Rh'd'y...?" Tony asks pointing at him and Rhodey nods, and then the rest of them introduce themselves, Tony slowly learning their names again. "Hey...Tones, how did you get here..? And where's the wolf?" Steve directs the second question to the team but Tony makes a small sound and Steve turns back to him, smiling gently "I...wolf" he says quietly and Steve curses "Ahana was right, Tony is the wolf!" he crows and Tony flinches, shrinking himself against the wall. Rhodey glares at Steve then gently pulls Tony against him, hugging him and kissing the side of his head, whispering soft words into Tony's head.

Steve then carries Tony, armor and all, and walks his way to the med bay, already seeing Bucky and Natasha there. Bucky immediately turns around when he hears the whoosh of the sliding door and takes a sharp inhale, hearing Tasha do the same thing. "Is..is that Tony?" he whispers as Tasha quietly moves towards the other hospital bed. Tony whimpers as his back hits the bed and Steve shushes him, carding his fingers through his brown locks. One of the medical staff comes in and injects sedatives into his body, and Tony goes into a deep slumber. Steve sighs as he drags a plastic chair and sits beside him, Rhodey doing the same thing on the opposite side. "How is she?" Steve asks Bucky and Bucky smiles small "She's okay, there's scorching marks on her back from the blast but other than that she's okay" he replies and the rest of them go quiet.

Bucky is halfway falling asleep when the fingers in his hand fidget, startling him up immediately. "Sweetheart..?" he whispers and his wife moans, twisting her head to face the other side before her eyelids flutter open. Ahana winces as the bright light hits her and blinks her eyes, adjusting to the brightness gradually. She takes a deep breath before she turns to the other side and smiles at Bucky. "Hey babygirl..." he whispers as he pecks her forehead, then the tip of her nose and then finally her lips. Bucky quietly groans as he tastes his wife, her lips slotting in perfectly against his. Their lips move against each other languidly when Bucky nips Ahana's lower lip and she whimpers, not in pain but in pleasure. A throat clearing breaks their kiss as Bucky leans back and looks at a nurse, sheepishly looking at them, a tray with Ahana's medicine in her hand.

The nurse then slowly tells Ahana the dosage of each capsule and leaves the couple alone. Ahana is lazily opening and closing her eyes, her hand in Bucky's arm when her eyes snap open. "Shit! Babe, my wolf!" she jerks awake but Bucky gently lay her back down, kissing her forehead. Bucky leans back and then gestures at the bed beside hers. Ahana squints and sees a human, a male beside and looks back at Bucky with a questioning gaze. Bucky huffs as he reaches the bed remote and slowly raisees the top part of the bed and gestures to his right again. Ahana looks again and this time her eyes widen. "It...it's...it's Tony" she whispers and her tears fall from her eyes.

Ahana sweeps her gaze along her long lost brother's body and turns to her husband "How is he?" she whispers "he's doing okay, no injury, just...." "What?" "He''s different...he doesn't talk like a human-" "Behaves like a wolf" she finishes understandingly and her husband nods. Ahana sighs and lays back down on her bed "I don't care if he behaves like a wolf or still talks like one, but he's back, that's all that matters. His health is fine, the rest can cure gradually" she whispers as her eyelids slowly close, the painkillers in her system slowing her down and within minutes, she's dead to the world.

It takes almost three weeks for Ahana to recover and she's putting on her shirt when Natasha comes in, a gentle smile on her face "Hey, how are you?" she whispers and Ahana nods "I'm better...not fully recovered but I'm better" she says and Natasha hums, sitting beside her on the bed. Both the ladies look at the other bed, Tony sleeping peacefully in it "What's the doc saying?" Ahana asks "He needs more time here, his body is still weak and they found slight injuries, so they want to keep him under observations" she says and Ahana nods. "I know I do not look like a sister who just lost her brother, being all cool and stuff, but I can see how panicked all of you were, yesterday" she says "The strain in Steve's eyes and Rhodey's voice confirmed it and me adding it? Nah, I'd rather help to cure my brother than be worried and useless" she continues and hops off her bed and walks towards her brother's. She gently takes her brother's hand and places a light kiss on it and pecks his forehead, running her fingers through his hair. "You know, its okay to worry and grieve, that does not make you useless, _dorogoy_ " Natasha says gently and Ahana hums. "I already cried myself to sleep yesterday and then woke up this morning thinking...what use of me if I just keep crying and doing nothing, your brother is here, safe, maybe, but here, so think of finding him a cure" "For the wolf?" Natasha asks horrified but Ahana shakes her head.

"Learning that my brother can shape-shift into a wolf is the coolest thing I've ever seen! And I'm not gonna ruin that for him, the cure is for his speech, and how to make him more human when he's an actual human, something like a therapy maybe" Ahana says with a shrug and Natasha hums, when the door opens and Bucky enters. Natasha gets up and kisses Ahana's cheeck "Kayh _kotenok_ , I'm gonna go meet Pep, she planned a date" "Have fun, babe" Ahana replies and Natasha walks out. Two strong arms envelop her waist and Bucky shoves his head into her neck, planting a kiss on her collarbone "Hey, you ready?" he asks and Ahana hums, glancing at her brother one last time before exiting the room. She bumps intot Steve on her way to their room "Hey, you okay?" she asks "Yeah, just gonna go company Tony, brought my things there" he replies, lifting his sketchbook and Ahana laughs and turns to Bucky "Babe, can you go first, I'll catch up with you in a minute" and Bucky hums, kisses her cheeck and walks to their room.

Once Bucky's gone, Ahana turns to Steve "Hey, about what you said that day..." "Yeah..?" "I'm sorry, I was so worked up on it that I felt so bad I said it" "Nah, it's okay" "And...you have my blessings you know" she says and Steve blushes, rubbing the back of his neck "Thanks, Ahana, it means alot to me" he says and Ahana chuckles "God knows he's been pinning after you for so long, you both deserve each other" she huffs and Steve chuckles "Just...take care of him. I know you won't break his heart, just take care of it an him" she says and Steve hugs her "Thank you, Ahana.... We really love you, sis" he says and pecks her forehead before Ahana shoos him off to the ward.

Ahana enters into their room and sees her husband in nothing but a tight black boxer, lazing around in bed. He turns to look at her as she locks the door and starts undressing herself, the scars on her back barely seen. Ahana could feel her husbands eyes on her and she smirks "Like what you see?" she taunts and her husbands hums "Very" he growls and Ahana chuckles. Half naked in only in her bra and panties, Ahana crawls to the bed and immediately snuggles into her husband, sighing in pleasure. Bucky then starts kissing down her neck while his hands roam all over her body. His right hand travels to the base of her skull and gently tugs her hair, exposing more of her neck for him to work on, while his left travels along the valley between her breasts as he circles her nipples with his forefinger. Ahana moans and whimpers as Bucky bites her neck, sucking on the skin until its red and then continues to down the neck. His left hand dips into her bra and rolls her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and Ahana arches beautifully. "Beautiful..." Bucky whispers into her skin as she pleads for him "Please..Bucky..Baby...More" she whispers and moans.

Bucky skirts his left hand to her bra hooks and deftly unhooks it and throws it, the garment landing on the floor with a muffled thud. Bucky then starts kissing down her neck ad swipes his tongue on her nipples, causing her breath to hitch and her grip to tighten against the satin sheets. Bucky expertly sucks on her tits as his other hand rolls the other nipple, Ahana's legs automatically spreading, positioning Bucky in between her legs. His right hand then slowly travels to the waistband of her panties and taps against her covered clit. "Fuck baby, you're so wet. You're drippin':" Bucky mutters as he finishes sucking her second breasts and licks his way down to her clit. Bucky rubs two fingers against her clit and Ahana whimpers "Bucky, baby....please" she begs and Bucky chuckles darkly "Please what baby?" he asks as he licks on long stripe at her covered clit and Ahana moans loudly "Please...please fuck me" she begs and Bucky hums "I'd do anythin', if you beg this pretty, kitten" Bucky teases as he mover her panties aside and slowly pushes his middle finger into her warm wet heat, groaning as her inner walls clench around his fingers. 

Bucky slowly fucks her with his finger as he kisses along her thighs, occasionally sucking a bruise. Ahana twists and turns, moans and whimpers, begs Bucky for more when Bucky inserts a second finger, his rhythm turning a little faster. Bucky comes up, fingers still moving in her clit, and kisses her roughly, his tongues prying her lips and tasting her mouth. Ahana's moans and whimpers are swallowed by Bucky as he adds a third finger and a fourth finger into her, his pace brutal against her clit. They lean apart and Ahana whimpers loudly "Bucky, need...you..in...me..fuck!...please" she begs and Bucky hums and pecks her lips one more time before he extracts his fingers. He pinches her panties and it comes ripping off into two, before Bucky takes his boxers off and plunges his cock into her. Burying himself to hilt, he waits until Ahana catches her breath then nods for him to move, hooking her legs to the small of his back. Bucky's pace is brutal as he fucks into her, covering her as he bends down and peppers kisses along her neck and collarbone. Bucky spreads her legs further and moves a little closer when Ahana flies off her bed, her back a perfect arch.

"That's the spot huh kitten? Do you feel me, kitten? Fuck, you take my cock like a cockslut, made just for my cock!" Bucky whispers against the shell of her ears and Ahana trembles. Ahana whimpers and moans, her words shredded into two words "Bucky...more" as Bucky hits her G-spot in each of his thrust. "Close baby?" he asks as he sees her face and Ahana nods and whimpers "Come baby, come from my cock, mine" Bucky whispers and Ahana screams his name as she comes, her body shaking in aftershocks. Bucky keeps his lines of praises as he tips and comes, his come sliding hotly in her pussy. Bucky braces his arms, caging her in as he catches his breath and moves to pull out but Ahana's hand stops him. Bucky looks up at her and his breath hitches at her serene face, pliant and happy "Don't...wanna...keep...you inside.." she whispers and Bucky groans but compiles. He carefully maneuvres the both of them until they are pressed side to side, Ahana's back against Bucky's chest.

Ahana slowly succumbs to sleep as she feels Bucky's lips on her head and a whispered "I love you" to her ear and she closes her eyes, sleeping fitfully after a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! That took time but i enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomes!
> 
> Love, Vithya <3

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! That's a wrap....for chapter one! More to come!
> 
> Love, Vithya
> 
> This is Tony as the [wolf](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/25332816627674645/)


End file.
